


I belong with you (you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart)

by WayfaringPages



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Multi, Pogues (Outer Banks), The pogues are iconic, They love each other so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayfaringPages/pseuds/WayfaringPages
Summary: It rains on their wedding day. John B and Sarah get married and the three other people they love most in the world are there.All comfort no hurt, just a little idea I had floating around and had to write.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron & John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/JJ/Kiara/Pope/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	I belong with you (you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart)

It rains on their wedding day. They had decided on a simple ceremony on the beach, just their nearest and dearest – meaning JJ, Kie and Pope. Sarah had sent an invitation to Wheezie, but it had been sent back, she knew that was all Rose but it had hurt just the same. Her chest ached whenever she thought too much about her dad…no Ward, so she had pushed the thought of him away. Her childhood imaginings of him walking her down the aisle and a father and daughter dance flittering away the second she had found out who he really was. She hadn’t seen Rafe for years, since her dad took the blame for it all, her brother had run away. It hurt but it was strangely easy to let him go, maybe it was because she had begun losing him slowly, way before he pointed a gun at somebody. 

John B had seen her expression as she saw the return stamp on the envelope, pulling her close and holding her tightly as she cried against his chest, tears soaking the front of his shirt. He kissed her forehead and gently wiped her tears away. So it would just be the two of them and the three other people they loved most in the world. 

John B had asked both JJ and Pope to be his best man, there’s no way he could have decided between them. They had gone shopping for tuxes and spent an afternoon trying on expensive suits and goofing around. 

There was a moment when they had all picked their suits and they had looked in the mirror, hardly recognising themselves, no longer the crazy kids they once were. So many things had changed, their bank balances for one - they had a level of comfort that still felt surreal and they had bills to pay, plans to make but they had hung on to each other through it all. John B had felt his eyes go a bit misty as he took in their reflections, JJ and Pope had teased him relentlessly but he could have sworn he heard a tell-tale sniff from Pope and saw JJ wiping a rogue tear away.

John B just smiled, enjoying this quiet moment with the boys he’s known since he was seven. They had made it through it all and he was marrying the love of his life. 

Sarah asked Kie to be her maid of honour, as they passed a joint back and forth, out on the deck of the boat one night, watching the guys dive in and out of the water. Kie had grinned in response, holding her hand tightly, as she said how honoured she was. Sarah was hit by a wave of affection then, thanking the universe that they had reconnected, that the boy she loves had brought her back the girl she loves. John B calls their names then, shaking water from his hair and smiling at them both. Wherever they all ended up, she knew this, all of them, would last forever. 

The night before the big day, they all cook and get drunk, well Sarah and Pope cook with JJ supervising aka picking from the pan. John B and Kie are starting a fire outside in the pit, Sarah can hear them talking, their laughs ringing out into the hot summer night. A loud dinner and many, many drinks and a rambling toast from JJ ensue. Later they’re all sitting outside, lounging around the fire pit on deck chairs.

John B looks around and thinks about how content he is in this moment. Sarah is half asleep, draped over him, her face buried in his neck, and he kisses her gently, her cheek, then the tip of her nose. She kisses his neck lazily in response, with a mumbled ‘love you’. JJ and Kie have pulled their chairs closer together and are having a conversation in whispers, he thinks he even sees them hold hands. They’re so obvious it’s ridiculous. Pope is texting on his phone, and John B can see his face light up with a sappy smile, he makes a note to ask him about that later. For the moment though, he’s happy to just be, and he holds Sarah a bit closer. 

The morning of the wedding goes as well it can when the wedding party – including the bride and groom – are mildly hungover. They all groan in turn as they pile into the kitchen, JJ moans the loudest and slumps on the counter, holding his head. Kie rubs his back soothingly and John B, Sarah and Pope pretend not to see when he turns and kisses her on the side of the head with a slightly self-conscious smile. They make a big breakfast, all taking over a different thing. JJ recovers enough to flip some pancakes, John B makes eggs, and Sarah makes everyone coffee, Pope and Kie set the table. They toast again over breakfast, five mismatched mugs clinking together. John B and Sarah’s eyes meet and they can’t believe it’s finally the day. 

Sarah chose a simple off the shoulder dress, sleek, ivory and light. It’s simple and elegant and so her. As Kie zips her up, she thinks about much she can’t wait for John B to see her in this… and how much she can’t wait for him to take it off. Her face betrays her then, a rosy blush appearing on her cheeks, Kie just gives her a side eye and jokes about not wanting to know what’s on her mind. She hugs her from behind after placing a simple flower crown on Sarah’s head, and they try their best not to tear up and ruin their makeup. ‘Let’s get you married’ Kie says gently as they part, smiling so wide her cheeks dimple, eyes sparkling. 

John B, JJ and Pope get into their tuxes, and he asks them over and over if they have the rings, both boys assuring him that they do. John B can’t believe it as he looks at himself, in a tux. On his wedding day. To Sarah Cameron. His life has turned out so differently than what he might have imagined and he misses his dad suddenly, it’s been years since he lost him and he thinks about him every single day. As if JJ and Pope can sense the direction of his thoughts they both draw him into a hug, ‘he’d be proud of you man’ Pope says. 

John B is speechless as Sarah walks down the aisle, arm in arm with Kie. Her blonde hair is blowing gently in the breeze, and her smile and the look in her eyes is enough to send his heart into overdrive. He finally knows what the word radiant means as he stares at her. His eyes follow the line of her dress, her delicate shoulders, back to her eyes, he’s overcome with how much he loves this girl. He knows with certainty he’ll never stop. 

Sarah feels giddy as she walks down the aisle, she’s barefoot and her hair is all over the place, but the look on John B’s face is the only thing that matters. The way he looks at her, not even just now but always, like he really sees her. He looks so handsome her heart beats a little faster, as she takes him in. His crisp white shirt stands out against his tan skin, the spot near his heart which she loves to kiss. The boy she has loved since she was sixteen.

Her heart flutters as she gets closer to the little arch, they placed in the sand, and Kie hugs them both tightly before joining JJ and Pope. John B and Sarah stand close, hands clasped and they can’t look away. They chose a non-traditional ceremony, forgoing the typical sermon and in the middle of the reading; it starts raining. They all look at each other and start laughing wildly, their clothes are ruined, their hair is soaking wet but they decide to continue anyway, skipping straight to their vows. 

They promise to love each other, to be honest, to be each other’s best friends always. JJ, Pope and Kie are crying happily seeing their best friends making these promises to each other. JJ kisses Kie and puts his arm around Pope. By the time they’re slipping their rings on each other’s fingers, John B and Sarah are shivering but are incandescently happy, their eyes shining and mouths forming a smile as they kiss for the first time as husband and wife. The pogues whoop and cheer loudly as John B kisses her deeply, and they whistle as Sarah pulls him back into another kiss, not wanting to let go. They separate – eventually - and turn to their friends, grinning, their arms linked as they all run back to the house which is only minutes away.

Late in the night, as they’re lying sated in bed after a particularly passionate round, Sarah’s dress abandoned on the floor and John B’s shirt at the foot of the bed, Sarah thinks about the day. It’s not the wedding she imagined as a little girl; it had none of the fuss and glamour, the four tier cake, the huge princess gown and a grand venue but Sarah can’t imagine a more perfect day. It was simple and beautiful and so them, it makes her heart full. John B had never pictured marriage and a house and a family, but he ended up with all those things somehow. He married the love of his life, they had a house on the beach and they had JJ, Pope and Kie, who were all the family they needed. 

All in all, it was a good life, and the best part? They would live it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that wouldn't leave my brain, I'm going back to writing more of my other fic now oops, comments / kudos appreciated - hope you guys enjoyed! x


End file.
